walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody the Freeloader
'Woody the Freeloader '''is a 1968 Woody Woodpecker cartoon directed by Paul J. Smith , animated by Al Coe and Les Kline . Plot Woody Woodpecker ( Grace Stafford ) finds a mansion inhabited by an old lady ( Grace Stafford ) and Brutus ( Dal McKennon ), a dog orange . After seeing the lady giving a fillet to Brutus, Woody Woodpecker gives a blow, pretending to be hurt. The old home to the woodpecker, not knowing that he is willing to give a blow. The old gives birdseed for the woodpecker and Brutus laughed it off. After receiving a steak, the woodpecker throws the bone steak out of the window, making Brutus fall in the fountain in the yard. Woody Woodpecker assails the fridge, grabbing a chicken, and Brutus takes a "rolled" up with the chicken. Brutus takes the woodpecker by surprise and says he must leave the house. So Woody learns that Brutus is a talking dog. Brutus plays the woodpecker out the window, causing him to fall into the fountain. The old Woody Woodpecker put back in bed and give you a bell, for when you need anything, just play it. Brutus takes a bell, and tries to wring the neck of the woodpecker, but ends up getting another "roll." Brutus must pick up the bell. But when the magpie, Pica-Pau touches. To not take a "rolled" Brutus throws over the woodpecker licking. Brutus covers the head of the woodpecker in his mouth, but his tongue is bumpy. Woody Woodpecker disguises himself as Brutus lamp and ends up getting "screwed up" after being duped by the woodpecker. The woodpecker is the quick foam Brutus, making him look like a mad dog. Then the woodpecker calls cart. After discovering the farce of the woodpecker, the old woman tells Brutus to shoot out of the mansion. Then the woodpecker try a new trick in a house that has two dogs and that the door has a sign announcing: ''"Beware of Dog" . He finds the Chi Chi and quietly angry dog Butch, who pursues the woodpecker by plain . Notes/Trivia/Goofs Notes *Final credit for Ray Huffine at Lantz. *Remake of Helter Shelter. Trivia and Goofs *When the woodpecker was watching the scene where the old lady gives a fillet to Brutus, he goes to the right of the scene and falls. The entrance of the house was left, but the old lady appeared on the right side of the stage. *When the woodpecker enters the mansion, the door was closed, but when he is thrown out, it is open, but nobody entered the mansion before the woodpecker was shooed away. Perhaps the door is automatic, because after the woodpecker was on the sidewalk, the door closed. *At the home of Butch and Chi Chi when she is seen when the woodpecker is in front of her, did not yield any hole in it, but the woodpecker seems spy, and only appears in this scene the hole. Video jk2wM-l6_yA Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:1968 films Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Ray Huffine Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons animated by Al Coe Category:Cartoons animated by Lester Kline Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End